This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Xia's research interests are in nanostructured materials, bio-material interface, self-assembly, soft matter, tissue engineering, neural engineering, catalysis, energy, and environmental science. His group invented gold nanocages whose tunable optical properties make them excellent candidates for biomedical applications such as optical imaging, photothermal cancer treatment, and drug delivery.